The Demon's Princess
by wolfmamodo115
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga lives in the small village of Konoha, where Halloween is the biggest thing of the year! But what happens when she winds up in a different world only to be found by some mysterious stranger? Will love bloom, or chaos reign? Hinasasu ONESHOT


A Demon's Princess

Halloween night, a wonderfully celebrated night in the small town of Konoha, but what most residents don't know, is that a young girl is the Special one, whom can keep balance between the human and demon realm.

Hinata walked her younger sister, Hanabi, and her friends from house to house for Trick-or-treating tonight, "What better way to spend a holiday?" Hanabi had asked her earlier. "Although," Hinata thought, "I must admit that she is right, there really is no better way to spend Halloween." Hinata's mind began to drift back to a fairytale her mother told her as a child.

"_Remember this Hinata," Hitomi told her daughter, "In this town every thousand years a special human is born. One that has access to a special realm out side of this one. However, not many people here still believe that, which is why you Hinata, must always keep this knowledge in your heart." Hitomi paused and looked down at Hinata, "Can you promise me that?" "Of course I can Okaa-san! I'll always remember!"_

"Hey! Onee-san come on! We gotta get home!" Hanabi yelled at her older sister. "Yes, I am coming," Hinata replied. No matter what happened, she was always patient with her younger sister, no matter how annoying she got.

After they got home, Hinata decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest, since the town was so small and far away from any other places, there was never any crime of any sort.

As she was walking, Hinata noticed a small violet and silver perfectly smooth stone. "Wow!" Hinata thought as she knelt down to pick it up, "I've never seen anything like this before; I bet Hanabi would love to see it!" As she stood back up, she noticed that the forest had a more sinister feel to it. As she looked around she realized that this was not Seirei Forest.

"Ok, now I'm a little disturbed," Hinata thought, freezing in her current position. She began to run backwards. Faster and faster, "If I go back, maybe I can get out of this place," she thought. THUD! "Where do you think you're going Little Miss?"

Hinata looked up to see a handsome man with inky black hair, dressed in loose black jeans, along with a black button-up shirt with silver designs along the front. He looked as though he was her age, but the man's look was not what got her attention, it was his eyes. They were the deepest shade of black that Hinata had ever seen, but as she looked closer, she realized that they stared at her with a feeling of hatred so deep, one has only read about it in a novel.

"KYYYAAA-" Hinata's scream was muffled by "Gin", as she nicknamed him, "Quiet! Do you want them to find us!" He whispered harshly in to her ear. Hinata shook her head no.

"Do you see him?" Hinata heard a strange voice nearby followed by another, "No, I doubt he'd be around here. C'mon, let's look elsewhere" The two mysterious characters receded into the darkness of the strange forest.

"Finally," 'Gin' released Hinata from his grip and sat down on the ground. "What are you doing here anyway? Humans aren't allowed into this realm, if you're here you must have some sort of business with us, so spill it." 'Gin' asked. Hinata was still in shock of what previously occurred. She slowly sank to the floor and tried fruitlessly to comprehend what was going on.

"Hey! If you're going to freak out over that, then I might as well leave you here, I don't need anyone around to slow me down! I've got a mission to accomplish." Hinata didn't move. "Fine, that'll be one less person for me to worry about" 'Gin' began to walk away, muttering something about how pathetic humans could be. Hinata couldn't move, but watching his retreating form made her want to move, she knew if she wanted to go home, she would need his help.

Hinata began to run after him, "Gin! Gin please wait!" She began to cry as she ran. Slowly, as fatigue and fear began to overtake her willpower, Hinata slowly sank down into the grass and continued to sob.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little human thought she could survive here own her own, now did she?" Hinata looked up to see a young girl, maybe seventeen, wearing a black, pink, and green witch's costume, her eyes shone an interesting shade of jade, as though they were real gems, and her hair was a short boy cut, pink with green and black highlights. "Why is it that of all the people I could've met while crying my eyes out, it had to be the one who probably wants to kill me?" Hinata muttered.

"Well, I did overhear that Vamp saying something about a useless human around here. I'm guessing that would be you, huh?" Majo, another nickname, asked her. Hinata found enough courage to answer her, "No, no I am not some worthless human! Thousands of people have been in this forest and if I found this place then I do have some kind of power that allowed me inside!"

Hinata began to glow with a strange purple aura, quickly getting into her fighting stance. 'Majo' began to call for back-up, clones of herself in different colors. Hinata may not have known what she did, but when her power receded, all she could see was 'Majo' lying lifeless on a barren battlefield. Hinata sunk to her knees, "Wha-, but how, I couldn't have, I can't, my power-," All Hinata could do was mutter incoherently.

"Congratulations," 'Gin' walked up slowly behind her and hugged her, caressing her while slowly rocking her, "I've been searching for you, Watashi no ai. Daisuki"

Ever so slowly, Hinata fell asleep in 'Gin's' arms, unaware that this was the fairytale her mother told her about as a child.


End file.
